


Who is he?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First POV, M/M, Yandere Bill, Yandere poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: A random Yandere BillDip poem, I quess.





	Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I just thought of this randomly!

Oh, who is he?

That beautiful face that haunts me day and night. 

I try to fight these feelings with all my might.

 

Am I in love with the way she makes me feel? 

  
I need him more and more as the days pass by.

Never have I felt this way. 

  
That smile.

That laugh.

Those innocent eyes.

 

Is he an angel or a temptation?

 

This is a chance that I am willing to take. 

 

I will make him mine, all mine.

If he won’t come to me, then I’ll bring her here.

In where. 

  
He’ll be safe.

Safe.

From all those dirty looks. 

 

He might cry.

 

Curse. 

Scream. 

Beg.

  
But eventually he will come around. 

  
Now who is he? 

  
He’s the one who makes me feel alive. 

He’s the one who is my one and only.

He’s the one who is mine. 

  
I love him.


End file.
